


将就着点儿吧

by hydrviolence



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, TROS spoiler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 原力不是这么用的！同人也不是这么搞的！但是，怎么招？简介：Hux回收Kylo。没有人死（除了Pryde）。这是个玩笑。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	将就着点儿吧

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：含有Kylo→Rey，OOC。  
> 就是想脑补一下：PPT磨磨唧唧“你宰了我吧”的时候，第一句还没完，Rey就把丫轰死了。  
> 

闪电冲天，第一秩序的歼星舰炸得跟放烟花似的，倒也有几艘抵抗组织飞船遭受波及，不过……将就着点儿吧。  
本·索洛赶到时，蕾伊在宝座上，坐得还挺舒坦。  
“本。”她打招呼，看起来……其实也没有什么变化。还是穿着先前的衣服，并没有奇迹般地变出一身黑给自己换上。哪儿有那么些戏剧性，要换衣服得先买布料，再找个裁缝。  
本·索洛刹住脚步，他能感觉到，应该说早在赶到之前就感觉到：在某一刻，蕾伊突然转变，如硬币反转，昼夜交替，或者……破茧成蝶。现在的蕾伊已经不是过去的蕾伊，“你……”他不知道改如何提问，“你……杀了……？”  
“他让我杀了他。”蕾伊耸耸肩，“就杀了。”  
本·索洛喉咙干得像沙漠，艰难地吞咽一下，感觉噎下一缕细沙，磨得嗓子疼痛。他作为凯洛·伦时曾经无数次幻想，蕾伊投入黑暗面，与他联手创造一个崭新的世界。但为什么现在……他的愿望实现，可是……可是，为什么愿望实现后的情形与他想象的状况完全不同？！  
蕾伊歪头看了看天空。“对了，我把你的第一秩序舰队炸了。”她毫无歉意地如此说道。  
本·索洛口中干得发疼。  
“估计不过了多久，抵抗组织的人就会赶来。”蕾伊转着手中的光剑，“接下来恐怕会比较麻烦。抵抗组织会发现他们的好伙伴、刚刚帮他们歼灭敌人的人，是个西斯尊主，或者黑暗绝地，我不太清楚该怎么称呼。不太清楚该如何处理这种状况。”  
本·索洛犹豫着小声叫她：“……女皇？”  
“不。还是蕾伊。谁也不是，只是蕾伊。”她纠正。  
“……蕾伊，”本轻声道，“我……我不在乎。我们可以……如果你愿意，我们一起……”  
她斩钉截铁打断他。“宝座太小，放不下两个人。”  
本·索洛往后缩了半步，嘴唇发抖。“我们……”  
蕾伊抬手将光剑抛向他，他接住了。“卢克的。”蕾伊说，又把另一把光剑扔给他，“莱娅的。你收好它们。”  
本·索洛看看手中的光剑，又抬头看蕾伊。他困惑着，想要问，但问题在于，该问什么？  
“我以后会有自己的光剑。”蕾伊说，“为了平衡。”  
“什么？”  
“我是黑暗，你就要承担光明。你不可以死，也不可以转向黑暗。”她面无表情地说，“这是我们关联的方式，达到平衡的方式。”  
“我……”本开口。  
他再次被蕾伊打断。“抵抗组织的人快到了，他们恐怕不会饶恕凯洛·伦。你最好赶紧逃。”  
“我……”本·索洛还没能把“不”说出口，就被蕾伊的闪电击下悬崖。  
坠落的过程显得格外漫长，他感到自己的心也在沉落。光明是黑暗，黑暗是光明，翻转又翻转，直到他再也分不清楚。  
接下来，一切都消失了。

本·索洛再次醒来，发现自己……躺着。  
应该是躺着，平躺，身下还垫着什么。周围挺亮堂。一个黑色的东西，哦，不，是一个穿黑的人，转过身来，露出赫克斯的脸。  
本·索洛眨了眨眼，赫克斯的脸居高临下俯视他，露出一副刻薄相。没错，这是赫克斯，很赫克斯。  
可是，赫克斯分明已经死了。“你为什么……”本·索洛处于刚刚苏醒的混沌中，“你又不是绝地，怎么会有……？哦，死后，是吗？死后世界？我死了？”  
望着他的赫克斯，露出绝望的表情。  
“为什么是你？”本·索洛不明白自己死后见到的第一个人为什么偏偏是赫克斯，“我爸爸妈妈在哪里？”  
赫克斯的表情转换为赤裸裸的鄙视，都不带遮掩的。“别喊‘妈妈’了，最高领袖。”他说“最高领袖”时确保将嘲讽意义传达给“最高领袖”，“你还没死呢。”  
本·索洛猛地坐起来，因全身一阵巨痛，又倒了回去。  
“你从上面的悬崖掉下来。可惜，”赫克斯做作地叹了口气，“天不遂人意，你没死。”  
“你……”本·索洛觉得脑袋里又僵又涩，不太好使，他闭上眼睛回忆一下，“普莱德说，你因为通敌……已经被处死了。”  
赫克斯终于现出一丝得意。“我一没有通敌，二没有死。”  
听到这话，本·索洛被最后一根稻草压趴下了。他本该困惑、愤怒、大声质问，但经历过所有一切之后，他只有一个体验：没脾气了，随便吧。本·索洛任由自己被疲倦的巨浪拍进水下，闭上眼睛。  
赫克斯等了片刻，没能等来凯洛·伦暴跳如雷弄得伤口崩开，略有些失望。他还是自动开口解释：“从来没有奸细。信息泄露是因为普莱德想要把那部分信息泄露给抵抗组织。”  
好吧，本·索洛闭着眼睛想，出人意料得一点也不出人意料。“我没有下过这种命令。是……普莱德？”  
“是普莱德，你以为他忠于你？”  
本·索洛默默地摇了摇头。“他为什么要这样做？”  
“不知道。如果你没能把那个女孩带去，就让那个女孩自己找过去，猜测是为了达到这个目的。”赫克斯说，“我主动承担泄露信息的任务，装作是奸细。”  
“还要假装处死？”  
“当然。假装处死假奸细，让抵抗组织确信真情报是真。我获得了假死机会。”  
“假死好玩吗？”  
“不好玩，但可以避免真死。你瞧，现在普莱德炸了，我还活着。”赫克斯不再掩饰得意之情，“我知道普莱德和你肯定会搞砸，明智地及时‘跳船’，趁假死机会离开，隐藏起来，在这里看着观赏你们的毁灭。”  
“哦。”本·索洛想了想，“你准备这就杀了我？”  
“不。”赫克斯说着，想起了什么，拿来医药箱。  
“为什么？”本·索洛皱眉。  
“我遇到的绝地，只有你一个。”赫克斯解释。本·索洛知道他的意思是：“赫克斯能利用的绝地，只有凯洛·伦。所以只好将就着点儿了。”  
一声猫叫传来，一只橘猫从地上摆着的小桌底下钻出来。  
“米莉？你还带着她？”本·索洛扭头看猫。  
“当然，必须的。”  
药碰上伤口，本·索洛疼得嘶了一声。  
“这点儿疼也忍不了？”赫克斯挑起眉毛。  
本·索洛懒得理他，看着米莉森特灵巧地迈着猫步来到他身边。  
“米莉，别碰他。”赫克斯对猫说，“这家伙全身脏透了。”  
本·索洛无法反驳，他想到最该问的问题。“我们这是在哪儿？”  
“我的帐篷里。”赫克斯回答。  
米莉森特在本·索洛肩膀旁边卧下来，赫克斯瞪了她一眼，还是任由她随便行动。他又扫了一眼本·索洛的脸。“等一下，”他的视线移开又返回，盯着脸，盯得人不自在，“怎么少了东西？”  
“什么？”本·索洛抬手摸自己的脸。  
“伤疤。你脸上的疤消失了！”  
确实如此，本·索洛回想起来，“是蕾伊，她给我治伤的时候……应该是让疤痕也平复了。”想起蕾伊，他又悲伤起来。  
“你跟她的关系……？”赫克斯在暗示什么。  
本·索洛瞪了他一眼，抬手做了个原力扼喉的威胁动作。  
赫克斯忽视威胁。“我是说，我们能否联合她？”  
“不可能。”本·索洛突然非常想哭，“不可能了，她要我当敌人。这是我们的……”  
“由我去联络。她如此强大，如果能与我们合作……”  
“她会把你开膛破肚挂起来示众。过去的她不会这样做，但现在……蕾伊对你可没什么好感。”  
赫克斯像咬了一大口柠檬，绷着脸。“行吧，只好将就着点儿了。”他收起药箱，问，“你接下来的计划是什么？重振第一秩序，还是……”  
“不。我已经背弃黑暗。”  
赫克斯嗤之以鼻。  
“我不再是凯洛·伦，我是本·索洛。”  
“文字游戏。”赫克斯站起身来，“我可不管你用哪个二傻名字。”他把一瓶水放在本身旁随手可以拿到的地方，又关掉灯。  
眼睛适应黑暗后，本·索洛看到赫克斯钻进了对面的睡袋。米莉森特像是已经睡着了，暖呼呼的。  
在黑暗中，不会被交谈分心，本·索洛的思绪又回到蕾伊身上。他想着她，却无法触及她。  
她的所作所为不是夺取，而是牺牲。本知道，她是为了其他人，为了卢克——他们老师，为了莱娅和汉——他的母亲和父亲，也为了他，为了本·索洛，牺牲自己，进入黑暗。他应该按照她的要求，承担起另一半，必须如此，即使他不知道该怎么做。  
本·索洛抽了抽鼻子。为什么会变成这样？不该是这样。他们应该并肩站在一起，他会握住蕾伊的手。  
但接下来呢？  
本·索洛想不出来。他只是想着握住蕾伊的手，想着，不由地哭出来。他慢慢蜷缩起来，为所有永远得不到的、为擦肩而过失去的、为不得不成为的、为了彷徨困惑、为了毫无希望和希望，压低声音哭着。  
似乎察觉到身边人类的悲伤，米莉森特喵了一声，伸展身体，凑过来，像是要安慰他。  
本·索洛忍住眼泪，摸了摸猫。  
“别把眼泪鼻涕往我的猫上蹭！”赫克斯斥责的声音由对面传来，“米莉，回来！别在他身边！”  
米莉森特没挪窝。  
“叛徒。”赫克斯亲昵地骂了一句，又对本说，“你体温比较高，所以她蹭在你身边取暖。”  
本·索洛嗯了一声，擦了擦眼睛，安静片刻，又开口：“赫克斯？”  
“怎么了？”  
“如果你跟一个人在一起，你们会做什么？”  
“杀了他？利用他？”赫克斯反问，“你是什么意思？这一个人是什么人？”  
“想要在一起的人。”本·索洛叹了口气。  
“哦。”赫克斯想了想，“让他给猫铲屎。”他又补充一句，“洗所有的衣服。”  
“给猫铲屎？！我绝不会想到让蕾伊给猫铲屎！”  
“这跟蕾伊有什么关系？”  
“我不会让蕾伊铲屎！”本·索洛差不多是把刚才的话又重复了一遍。  
“你又没有猫！”赫克斯一语中的。  
确实如此，猫是赫克斯的。本·索洛闭上眼睛，想着自己和蕾伊除了拉手还可以做什么。“我想跟蕾伊一起野餐。”他说。  
赫克斯在睡袋里翻了个白眼，告诉他：“蕾伊不在这儿，你将就着点儿吧。”  
“哦。”本·索洛抽了抽鼻子。  
赫克斯似乎决定提供一点安慰，口气缓和下来：“我们睡着帐篷，可以算是野营。”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，从明天起，你负责给米莉森特铲屎。”赫克斯说完，在睡袋里翻了个身，背对本·索洛，结束对话。  
本·索洛又摸了摸身边的猫，闭上眼睛。  
好吧，将就着点儿吧。走向光明面可以由铲屎开始。

完


End file.
